Many printing systems utilize inkers having a cylinder or roller with a cellular surface. The cellular surface may be formed by a cellular surface layer, or the roller may, itself, have cells or depressions or ink receptors formed therein. Such cellular surface rollers are customarily in operative engagement with a doctor blade. The cellular surface roller may be driven, for example with the same speed as a forme cylinder, particularly if the diameter of the forme cylinder and that of the cellular cylinder are the same, when in operative state, that is, when the forme cylinder has a printing forme, such as a printing plate, applied thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,530, Kobler et al, assigned to the assignee of the present application, and the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes an inker with a cellular cylinder, in which the cells or receptors of the cylinder are formed in a compressible layer. This compressible layer may be constructed, for example, as a replaceable element. By changing the engagement pressure of the doctor blade, the volume of the cells or ink receptor depressions in the cellular surface can be changed and, consequently, the quantity of ink supplied to the forme cylinder can be changed. Changing the quantity of ink being transferred within specific regions of the forme cylinder, which means changing the quantity of ink in regions of the cellular surface plate, or cylinder, is desirable, but was not contemplated when the development of the Kobler patent was made. In the meanwhile, also, it has been found that the compressible layer on the cellular surface cylinder is subject to substantial wear due to the engagement of the doctor blade against the compressible layer.